The present invention relates generally to apparatus for providing entertainment to the user. More specifically, the present invention relates to apparatus for tossing, manipulating and catching a ball and methods of playing same.
There are a variety of apparatus that cooperate with a ball, or other object, and allow one to play a game. A classic example of such an apparatus would be the baseball glove and baseball. Although there are many variations to the game of "catch", it can become redundant and boring. Moreover, typically it is not advisable to play catch indoors.
Accordingly, there is a need for a new game that improves the game of catch, particularly one that can be practiced singly, or may also be played simultaneously with another player.